


Started at the Coffee Shop

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick works in a small coffee shop where Jonathan is a regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started at the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 :)

Patrick listens to the order that’s being repeated by the cashier.  He grabs a cup and starts working on the order.  “On it,” he calls out after the order is finished being read. 

 

When he’d first been hired on here, he never thought he’d actually make it.  No, it’s not the job he wants for the rest of his life, but it’s a great job while he’s going to college.  It’s a locally owned coffee shop that makes everyone feel like they’re part of the family.  He finishes the order and places the covered cups on the counter.  He smiles at the woman who steps up.

 

“Enjoy,” he says.  As he starts to turn back around, he spots someone in line that he was hoping wouldn’t show up.  Jonathan Toews; the only person who has ever made Patrick drop anything since starting here.  It wouldn’t have been so bad if it only happened once.  But it had happened several times now.

 

Jonathan steps up to the counter, smiling over at Patrick when he catches him watching him.  He laughs a little when Patrick turns away quickly.  Jonathan orders his normal coffee and muffin.  He steps over to the other end of the counter to wait, all the while keeping his eye on Patrick.  He can’t help but what him.  There’s something about him that keeps Jonathan coming back.  They’ve never talked other than the simple exchanges at the counter.  One of these days, Jonathan is going to be able to say more to Patrick.

 

Patrick turns around to find Jonathan standing there.  He sucks in a deep breath, barely managing to keep hold of the cup in his hand.  He steps over and places the cup on the counter.  “I’ll be right back with your muffin,” he says.

 

Jonathan nods.  “Thank you.”  He smiles as he watches Patrick walk over to the muffins. 

 

“Here you go.”  Patrick takes a step back and wipes his hands on his apron.

 

“Thanks.”  He takes his coffee and muffin.  “See you later.”

 

* * *

  
  
Patrick walks outside after his shift ends and starts walking toward the dorms.  He frowns a little when he sees Jonathan leaning against a car.  He looks around nervously before walking over to Jonathan.  “Hey,” he says softly.

 

Jonathan smiles.  “Hi,” he replies.  “Wasn’t sure you’d actually stop without me saying anything.”

 

Patrick smirks as he shrugs.  “I’m full of surprises apparently.”

 

“Looks that way.  I just thought I should properly introduce myself.  We’ve been seeing each other here for months now.”

 

“And you wanted to introduce yourself to me?”  Patrick is surprised by that.

 

“Yes.  So here I am.”  Jonathan holds his hand out.  “Jonathan Toews.”

 

Patrick grins and shakes Jonathan’s hand.  “Patrick Kane.”

 

“So now that we have that out of the way.”  Jonathan doesn’t let go of Patrick’s hand and Patrick isn’t sure how he feels about that.  “I’d like to take you out to dinner.”

 

Patrick blushes.  “You do?”

 

Jonathan nods.  “Yes.”  He smiles.  “What do you say?  Will you go to dinner with me?”

 

Patrick knows his face is reddening even more.  He can’t believe Jonathan wants to take him out.  Does he want to go?  Of course he does.  He nods slowly.  “Yeah, dinner sounds good.”

 

Jonathan smiles.  “Great.  How does tomorrow sound?”

 

“Tomorrow is good.”  It’s the one day he actually has off this week.

 

“Great.  Where should I pick you up?”

 

“Here is good.  What time?”

 

“Six?”

 

Patrick nods.  “Six it is.”  He chews on his bottom lip for a moment.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll be here.”  Jonathan pulls his keys out of his pocket.

 

* * *

  
  
Patrick can’t remember the last time he’s laughed as much as he has tonight during dinner.  He can’t remember the last time he’s had this much fun.  It has been a night to remember for sure.  The one thing that he had been worried about Jonathan finding out was the fact that he’s in college still.  But Jonathan truly seemed interested in it.  He even started asking questions about his classes.  And then the shocking moment happened, Jonathan was in college as well.  Patrick had been slightly intimidated when he found out that Jonathan was studying law, but it was quickly replaced when they continued talking like they were no different. 

 

Patrick looks at Jonathan as they walk through the student court yard toward his building.  “You don’t live on campus I take it?” he asks.

 

Jonathan shakes his head.  “Buddy of mine and I have an apartment.”

 

“Must be nice.”

 

Jonathan chuckles.  “Don’t like it on campus?”

 

“It was so bad in the beginning.  Just not too good this year.”

 

“You alone or have roommates?”

 

“Roommates.  There’s four of us.  I get to share a room with the one that isn’t a complete jackass.”

 

“See, something positive.”

 

Patrick laughs softly as they stop outside his building.  “I would ask you in but probably not a good idea.  RA will throw a fit if we have someone in our rooms at this time.”  He grins and shrugs.

 

“It’s okay.  Probably a good idea to end the night here.”  Reaching up, Jonathan’s trails his fingertips over Patrick’s cheek.  “I had a great time.”

 

Patrick blushes.  “Me too.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  Jonathan takes a step closer and kisses Patrick softly.  “Goodnight, Patrick.”

 

“Night, Jonathan.”  Patrick steps back, smiling shyly as he moves to the door.  He stops before walking in and turns back toward Jonathan.  “See you at the coffee shop?”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

Patrick nods.  “Good.”  He gives Jonathan a small wave before heading inside.  What a perfect ending to a perfect night.

 

**The End**


End file.
